Kaizoku no Blin/1
"Seventeen? Definitely a Minor." is the 1st episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: Lucie, Too - Lucky ---- Ahh. Tripoli Island. A desert island literally in the middle of nowhere. '' ''Jonathan Arleigh is now 18 years old and has seemingly moved on from the loss of his father. He gained the tsukkomi trait after 6 years of living with Johanne, her adopted sister. He goes to the kitchen to get some rakia, a strong alcoholic drink. Jonathan: This is for you, my old man. Johanne butts into the kitchen. Johanne: So today's you father's death anniversary, right? Jonathan: Yeah. Johanne: I wanna taste that too. Jonathan: Seventeen? Definitely a minor. ---- Johanne: Come on, Jon. Give your little sister some drink, especially I cleaned this ship. Jonathan: I know, but your stomach won't take it. You'll vomit like shit. Johanne: Okay! Okay. I just want to have something like that! Jonathan: Well, take this one instead. I made it just for you. Jesus Christ. Johanne: Mmm! It tastes just the right amount of sweet! Jonathan: It's called kompot. My dad used to teach me how to make it. Unlike Jonathan, Johanne is still a minor. A carefree, seventeen-year old girl who is seemingly Jonathan's opposite. Playful, extroverted and likes being going straight into the action. She is always the center of attention, and it seems like virtually everybody likes her. Johanne: Well, I'm sorry for your loss. Jonathan: It's been six years. I just drink because I feel like drinking something. But guess what, my dad was a great hero. He even ended up to become one of those four Dragon-level pirates. ---- Johanne: Except he entered old age, right? Hansuke enters the scene and notices the two drinking. Hansuke: Oi, why you gathered around here? Jonathan: Here. Have some rakia. Hansuke drinks it and vomits. Hansuke: What the fuck? This tastes like rubbing alcohol. Jonathan: In order for you to be a leader of this group, know how terrible the responsibilities are. Just as how much this bottle of rakia tastes. Hansuke: You can already use this to clean wounds. Fucking hell! Johanne laughs at the sight of Hansuke's vomitting. Hansuke: Bitch. Johanne: Who was the pussy who can't take the alcohol in the first place? Jonathan: Shut the fuck up! You two... please get along. The two gets silent but not knocked out because of their will. Later on, this will be confirmed as Jonathan's proof of his first time using Haoshoku Haki as an adult. ---- Just before they arrived at the next island, they watched TV in the living room. Wealth! Fame! Power! Goldd Roger, the King of the Burettes, obtained this and everything this world has to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas. Goldd Roger: I AIN'T DEAD!! I just had a break with my gang. Probably you're talking about Gol'd'' Roger with the single "D". I HAVE DOUBLE D'S, GODDAMMIT!! These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams bigger than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as the "GREAT REVOLUTIONARY ERA" and everyone who have been swayed to the "Real Revolutionary" ideas of the Resistance are in the New World! '''Goldd Roger: WTF, HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! Anyway. The screen transitions to the place where the Resistance holds their meetings. Goldd Roger: Right about now "Real Revolutionary" court is in full effect. Judge Dre presiding in the case of Gourd Pirates versus the Marines department. Prosecuting attorneys DJ Katsu, Gin Tam and Eliza mothafucking Beeth! Order! Order in the court! Gin, take the mothafucking stand. Gin Tam: Wassup! Goldd Roger: Let's do this shit. Gin Tam (off the mic): Those mothafuckas wanted the forbidden tracks. You have it, nigga? Goldd Roger: Yeah. Try consoling them first. Both shrug in front of an audience of at least 105,000 people in an undisclosed location in the New World. Johanne seems that she wanted to be there right in the action. Johanne: It seems to have a lot of pressure down there. Jonathan: What the fuck is this? Are they copying Straight Outta Compton now of all the times? ---- Gin Tam: Those Marine mothafuckas have been known for harming the very people they're supposed to serve. They've been doing harm just because they ain't human, specifically not a fucking Marinne or a Sarecene! Audience cheers loudly. Gin Tam: YO! WORLD G! Look at this. Everyone point your middle fingers into the air, straight into the Camelot. And the World Diet. Are you sure this is the world you force us to live in while y'all have freedom to go wherever you want? Audience shouts a loud no. Gin Tam: And you people, do you wanna get out of this brutal "tribute" that still continues to this day to satisfy the needs of a couple hundred men and their families? Audience again shouts a loud no. Gin Tam (off the mic): Everyone, stand in the podium points where everyone can see us. Gin Tam (on the mic): We ain't standin' here to live our lives breakin' our backs just to please a group of people with piss-colored hair who's also fightin' a bunch of pompous blue-haired soyboys! Audience cheers a loud "Yeah!" Gin Tam (on the mic): And We ain't standin' here to live our lives breakin' our backs just to please a group of people with piss-colored hair who's also fightin' a bunch of pompous blue-haired soyboys and fembots! Gin Tam: So let's get this fucking "elitist" shit done! One day, we will test our urine samples on your hair, amirite?! Audience again cheers a loud "Yeah!" Goldd Roger: Before we sign off for a while for another round of sailin', let's bring one last message to the World Government which we used to topple, only to continue to plunder us under their tables. Gin Tam: Eh, Goldd? Goldd Roger: What up, Gin? And oh, Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help your black ass? Gin Tam (to Goldd): You goddamn right! Goldd Roger: Well, won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say? Gin Tam (pointing to everyone): To these mothafuckas around the world, I've got something to say. ---- Goldd Roger plays the music as Gin Tam and everyone else starts rapping. Fuck the police comin' straight from the underground A young nigga got it bad 'cause I'm brown And not the other color so police think They have the authority to kill a minority Jonathan: Fuck that shit, 'cause I ain't the one Hansuke: For a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun Johanne: To be beatin' on, and thrown in jail Jonathan: We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell Johanne: Fuckin' with me cause I'm a teenager Hansuke: With a little bit of gold and a pager Jonathan: Searchin' my car, lookin' for the product Johanne: Thinkin' every nigga is sellin' narcota ---- Beat a police out of shape And when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still getting swole off bread and water A few moments later, a cannonball set straight for the podium. Goldd sliced the cannonball with his sword before hitting any member of the audience. Goldd: Everyone! Get the fuck outta here! The then TV displayed the end of transmission screen ---- Johanne: I think we should be one of those guys sometime. Jonathan: We just have to obtain that specific power and load up for the things to come. Hansuke: Hope I can be like that guy. Jonathan: You'll definitely be better than that guy. Hansuke: How come you know that? Don't tell me you're a psychic! Jonathan: Of course, he ain't psychic. He's a psycho! Johanne: I was about to say that. And oh, heeeeeeyyy!!! I see laaaaaaaa-aaand!!! Hansuke: An island? ---- Johanne: Yeah! Ahhh... I can finally see people for the first time in like a week! I wanna have a talk with someone, especially strangers unlike some of you. Fucking introverts. Jonathan: Hey, what's wrong with being introvert? We all know there's a difference between someone introverted and someone who's shy. Johanne: Yeah, but the atmosphere in this ship is too dull and boring. I need a little noise and spice things up here. Ugh. Jonathan: If that's the problem, why didn't you consult us here? Johanne: I think this ship needs a girl. Jonathan: Oh, my god. ---- (Two page spread in the manga version) Johanne: Hey, it must be the Tripoli Island they're talking about. The crew nears the island but they encounter rough water. They have encountered a group of newly sunken flotilla of ships. One is a newly-ordered steamship while the others are ages-old sail and steam ships. Hansuke: Oh my god. What in hell happened here? A cannon fire nearly hits the ship. Hansuke: What the fuck! Johanne: Oh shit! Jon, steer to the right! Jonathan: What? Johanne: Steer to the fucking right! Jonathan steers the ship slowly to the right and noticed another flotilla of ships. All are still sail-powered because engines are getting more expensive by the year. They are fighting two Marine ships, both fully engine-powered. Johanne: Let's stop here. Shoop! Jonathan prepares to stop the ship. Johanne jumps into the port to prepare for anchoring procedures as well as to support in stopping the ship. The ship has been parked perfectly. ---- (Another two page spread in the manga version) As the three sets foot on the island, they encountered a city in ruins. It assumingly came from the pirates that attacked earlier. Johanne: Mother- Jonathan: Don't you say it, don't you ever dare say it. Hansuke: Yeah. Not nice for a girl to have sailor mouth. Johanne: Screw you two. An injured man approaches them. Man: Heeeh-eh-eh-elp uh-us. Those Marine p-pieces of shit! ---- < Prologue | Next > Site navigation